The Wrong One
by PokePotterSings
Summary: Sebastian has gone completely mental. He was taken to the insane asylum but somehow managed to escape, and is now living in an abandoned shack. He has made it his mission to take Blaine from Kurt. And no matter what he has to do, he's willing to do it. Warning: Future character death. AU
1. Chapter 1: Rehearsal

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first story, so sorry if it sucks :\ It may start slow and small, and mainly be 'filler' chapters until chapter four or so, but hopefully then it will be better.**

**Rate+Reviews are welcome :) But if you could, for any constructive criticism you may have, would you please put it in a way that could help me improve my writing? Thanks!**

**Writing this for a great friend of mine: Skyblue30712 ;D**

**Rated T for possible future violence and just to be safe.**

**Warnings: Not really anything yet.**

**Word count: 305**

* * *

"Hey, do you want to maybe come over today?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Actually, could you come to my house instead? I mean, if it's that big of a deal then we could-" Kurt started.

"No, it's fine." Blaine smiled.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Rachel came over and sat in the row front of them.

"Oh. Hi Rachel. Not much, Blaine's just coming over after school." Kurt replied.

"Great! We can all work on our assignment for this week than!" Rachel was practically bouncing in her seat now. "I've already got it all planned, from the hair and make-up, to the outfits, to the vocal arrangements!"

"But Rachel, we just got the assignment yesterday." Finn said as he walked over.

"Well, you can _never_ be too pre-" Rachel was cut off.

"Okay guys, I didn't schedule these extra practises for nothing. Get in your groups and start working on your songs." Mr. Schuester announced.

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn went to the piano to start practising. Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, and Mike met up by the edge of the chairs. Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Tina stayed in the top left corner and sat facing each other. And Sam, Joe, Rory, and Sugar stood in the middle of the choir room.

No one was very surprised when they heard Rachel's group already singing instead of still picking a song like the rest of them.

_'Typical Rachel.' _Thought Santana.

The rest of rehearsal went fairly quickly. When the time came to leave, most of them felt they still had another half an hour left. Most groups had picked a song, but Quinn's group spent half of the time arguing over which genre to choose so they were songless.

"Great job guys! Songs are due Monday, and performances will start the following Monday" Mr. Schuester said as he dismissed everyone.

* * *

**(A/N) Hope you'll give me two more chapters of a chance before you decide to stay or leave, because things start to actually go somewhere in chapter three ;)**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Finn**_! _Turn that stupid _violent_ game off and practise with me!" Rachel yelled.

"But I like CoD" Finn pouted. "'Sides, I thought you were going to hang out with Kurt for a while."

"Kurt has _company_" Rachel yelled. '_Who he's actually paying attention too'_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2: After School

**Author's note: Hai guys :) Here's chapter two. Sorry for the shortness.**

** Warnings: Still not really any**

** Words: 379**

* * *

"Finn_! _Turn that stupid _violent_ game off and practise with me!" Rachel yelled.

"But I like CoD" Finn pouted. "'Sides, I thought you were going to hang out with Kurt for a while."

"Kurt has _company_" Rachel yelled. '_Who he's actually paying attention too'_ She thought.

There was a knock at Finn's door. "Excuse me, but Blaine and I are trying to study for our math test on Tuesday." Kurt said. "So, could you two maybe _keep it down_!"

"Sorry man." Finn said as he turned off his Xbox 360.

"_Thank_ you." He said, sounding slightly annoyed, as he turned and walked back to his room.

Once Kurt was back in his room Finn said "Do you think they're really studying?"

"Of course they are, and you should study sometime before the test too, Finn!" Rachel was obviously very upset at this point because she walked out of the room, down the stairs, and right into the living room. She sat down on the nearest couch and crossed her arms before Finn came after her to apologize.

* * *

"…What's the answer Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Can we _not _do more math, Kurt? Pleaseee?" Blaine did his best 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Answer this question and then we're done." Kurt reasoned.

"Fine, fifty-seven?" Blaine guessed randomly, having not actually paid any attention to that particular question.

"Blaine_, _were you _listening_ to me at all?" Kurt asked. "That isn't even close to the answer."

Before Blaine could reply they heard shouting from down the hall. "_FINN HUDSON, TURN THAT GAME OFF AND PRACTISE WITH ME!"_

"I'll be right back Blaine, if you want to watch TV or a movie or whatever, go ahead and get it ready, I'm just going to tell them to shut up." Kurt said as he got off his bed to leave.

Blaine went downstairs to quickly pick out some Disney movies and some musicals, and one horror/musical Blaine really wanted to watch for no apparent reason.

* * *

Sebastian made another X on his calendar. '_Only five more.' _he thought evilly. '_Five more then I strike'_.

He turned around quickly to make sure he was alone in his abandoned shack of a hideout, then pulled out a very sharp knife.

His goal: Have it covered in Kurt Hummel's 'rubies'.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, it's still mainly filler. But next chapter should be better! Hopefully, anyways... :P The next one ****_will_**** be longer though! (Much longer)**

**And thanks for the reviews!**

**Internet cookies to anyone who can guess which horror/musical I'm talking about! :)**

**Disclaimer which I forgot: I don't own glee, or anything else you may ****recognize****.**

**If you have any ideas for the songs I could really use them :)**

**And ideas for what they could do during these five days too.**

**Preview for next chapter: **

Finn sat in his room for a few moments, not sure what to do. He decided Rachel would prefer not to be bothered at the moment so he went on Youtube instead.

"Let's see… I'll watch Smosh" Finn smiled and typed 'Lizard Rabies' in the search bar. His friend had recommended it earlier that day.


End file.
